narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Exhausted Eyes
It's an average, hot day within the village of Sunagakure, capital of the Land of Wind. The sun is high upon the sky, sending its warmth to the village where people go about their daily lives. But one life was about to be changed forever; The life of the sage known as Kisui Iyoku. He has been summoned by the Kazekage, and Kisui feels that the intentions for the meeting are far from good. With a long, slow breath, Kisui makes his way into the Kazekage's chambers. Closing the door behind him, he clears his throat. "I'm sure this meeting is going to be far from just an ordinary talk. I sense by your dukkha that you have, at the least, some mixed opinions of me, I'm sure. If you have anything to say, then I am willing to listen." Having finished his sentence, Kisui sits down in a chair opposite of the Kazekage's desk, his eyes weary, bags forming under them from one too many restless nights. His grey hair turning more and more white with each day that passes by, the effects of his stressful life catching up to him. All in all, Kisui is a tired man, morally broken and wondering if his eyes were a blessing... or a curse. Sunagakure's bustling streets were music to the ears of the Kazekage. He could hear children laughing and playing through an open window. And although the world experienced exterior dangers, he managed to keep internal peace within it's walls. People loved their kage while enjoying the era of prosperity they endured. A time where little battles occurred. But even so, Sunagakure's military remained prepared and vigilant. But for now, Sunagakure's gentle breezes were filled with laughter and happiness. Children singing while dancing about as parents watched with joyous smiles. Wives gossiped about their husbands success before chuckling at secretive jokes. Elders peacefully enjoyed the golden years of their lives. Absolutely ecstatic that they are able to experience such times. Especially after taking part in various wars. It seemed perfect. Almost reaching a level that rivaled fantasy. But as with any utopian society, there were those who protected the light from within darkness. His eyes disguised as everyday citizens. Children watched for dangerous rumors while adults regulared restricted areas for different purposes. And agents who ran businesses kept their eye on the market. Granting the Shichisama an invisible hand upon it. But their duties required little action due to Sunagakure's prosperous years. It brought a smile to his porcelain visage which was framed beautifully by long strands of silver hair that complemented golden eyes. Said to possess a level of sharpness that could pierce the night for miles. They also had dark circles from intense eyeliner surrounding them; Increasing their intensity even further. In truth, Zenjou's makeup was an attempt to hide the bags formed from his many sleepless nights induced by frequent nightmares. For a leader who appeared tired would incite worry from his beloved followers. Atop his forehead sat two crimson dots that signaled an unimportant blood lineage. As with any other, the Zenjou wore a Kazekage's headpiece with ornaments that obscured his face. To match, the Seventh Kazekage donned the Kazekage's traditional haori over his usual obsidian kimono. Zenjou kept his family heirloom sealed inside a uniquely colored scroll. For battle was, as he expected, nowhere near. Meanwhile, Zenjou's tail laid gently behind his body. Thousands of beautiful feathers decorated it with crimson eyespots seemingly peering all over. Zenjou smirked. "Feels good to finally have a day off. But what is a day off for the Kazekage." A slight chuckle to break the thickness in the air. Zenjou examined Kisui from his peripheral. Which he noted the obvious aging plaguing Kisui's face. "Kisui I must ask you something-Where did you get that forehead protector?" Looking down at the protector that he had sewn onto the shoulder of his haori, it didn't take Kisui long to come up with an explanation. "A memento mori from an old friend. He died many years ago, but before he did, he helped grant me a home here in Sunagakure. I was just a boy that fateful day, but I kept it with me ever since. Were it not for him, I would still be running away from my problems, not willing to face them head on. I probably would have been dead at the hands of some Kumo-nin looking for the bounty on my head at the time." With a slight smile, Kisui looks away from the protector and back towards Zenjou, the smile fading away and once again revealing his tired expression. "I'm sure you know of how old I am. I'm thirty years old, but I have seen many things in those years, and quite honestly, I feel like I'm much older than that. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have my regrets of things I didn't do in the past. But the things I didn't do changed the path I had taken for the choices I did make. Whether or not it was a worthwhile sacrifice is no longer something I'm capable of thinking about. But I'm sure I had been summoned for something other than this relic of the past. Is there something you wish to ask of me?" Kisui asks, clearing his throat once more. "I see. Our lives wouldn't be much different if I hadn't been brought here before birth." Zenjou uttered as he thought back to previous leaders. Although Zenjou was of different blood, he was ultimately born and raised in Sunagakure with many believing him to actually be a descendant of the Daimyō. And so, he had high standards for foreigners who wore Sunagakure's emblem. Especially one who possessed such deadly and rare eyes. Traveling freely with them so easily exposed has put Sunagakure in constant risk. If he is indeed loyal, our enemies know that we possess a rinnegan user among our ranks. And if he is a warrior of the world...then Sunagakure is in an even greater danger. Despite his chaotic thoughts, Zenjou's visage betrayed him not. Rather one would think him uncaring to the universes movement. But Zenjou had planned everything out. A man whose strategics won countless battles for Sunagakure. However, Zenjou could sense a sudden saddness within Kisui's voice. An unforgettable tirednes only those who experienced hell without reward could possess. Slowly but surely It's becoming clearer. "You were given citizenship from a provisional kage. One who is no longer with us. But as the current successor I must regulate all who represent our village. And I am also responsible for assuring the utmost loyalty. So I shall begin this test with a single question. "One who possesses the sage's eyes...Would you sacrifice the world to save Sunagakure?" There was a look of sternness upon Kisui's face, tasked with such a hard given decision. "I would, but these eyes present so much danger, even to the people of this village. It haunts my dreams every night seeing the cataclysmic events these eyes have wrought in the past. I always thought these eyes would allow me to see enlightenment, but all I have seen with them was destruction. Untold centuries of destruction. And something tells me I may end up no different than the likes of Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, or Nagato Uzumaki. Sure, they changed their ways before their deaths, but they still underwent unspeakable tasks of evil, killed and manipulated countless people. Were it not for the sacrifices of Minato and Kushina, Konohagakure would have been nothing but ashes because of Obito and his control over the Nine Tails. I never even knew I would end up with these eyes until five years ago. And for the first two years or so, I felt like I had attained enlightenment. But then the nightmares began. I could see every life ended because of these eyes, vividly as if they were my own memories. I haven't slept properly in three years. How can you, when every dream is a vivid retelling of every single person who lost their lives at the hands of these eyes? I'd sooner go blind and let go of these eyes than to see them bring Sunagakure to ruin. I don't want to be responsible for a village's destruction. It would make me no better than the last few who had possessed these eyes." Looking down at his hands, only a sigh could be heard as he contemplates whether or not he has been doing the right thing since gaining his eyes, or if everything he did was merely a lie. Zenjou stood unaware of the shinobi he spoke of. They sounded familiar but he knew only what the reports told him about. The only stories revealed were public knowledge. However, Zenjou had the basis of what Kisui attempted to say. "Trust me, I understand nightmares...I've lived in both the past and future. You know what it's like to know what could happen? But not will? Heh. It's scary." Each word highlighted Zenjou's own struggles. Made appearant by the extremely dark rings around his eyes which was complimented with eyeliner. Nightmares have plagued Zenjou since birth. He lived thousands of lives from the past present of future. Even now Zenjou felt their memories poking behind his defensive walls. But he kept focus upon the matter at hand. Immediately Zenjou brought back a smile to his visage. "This meeting isn't for such depressing matters. Rather I'm going to make a proposal. Give me your eyes...Allow me to safeguard them through your travels. Don't worry about your sight. We can restore it with our high level medical ninjutsu secrets." A weird proposal but Zenjou came to his conclusion after remembering Heki's words. That sometimes a sage could see most without his eyes. "Unfortunately this isn't a request-But an order. I don't such power roaming about freely but I'm not selfishly chasing power. Rather I'm assuring that when Sunagakure is under attack I can count on you to return. And besides, my father once told me that those without vision can see beyond the physical realm." Kisui looks down at his hands once more. A glare in his eyes appears, not one of anger, but of determination. This was a chance for him to not just find a way to bring some order back to his life, but also to ensure his eyes don't bring about the destruction of the place that has given him a home. Nodding, he looks back up at Zenjou and takes a sharp breath. "I understand. If it means keeping this village safe from potential destruction, it's a trade-off I'm willing to make. Like I said, I'd rather be blind than to see this village brought to ruin. Besides, you'd be doing me a favor in keeping the eyes safe. It would ensure no one else can get to them, and perhaps it would mean I can live something of a normal life. Most people avoided me because of these eyes, and quite honestly, I don't blame them for that. There's a girl I know back in Kumogakure who would probably have feared me if she saw these eyes. And my sister, she'd probably try to knock me down a peg if she saw me with them." With a chuckle, Kisui lets out a sigh, looking back at his old teammate and the times they spent together before he left the village. "I don't even know if they'd recognize me anymore, to be honest. I haven't been back in Kumogakure in seventeen years. But I still write to my old teammate and sister every day to let them know I'm still alright." Zenjou listened intently, essentially taking notes regarding key aspects about Kisui. "This isn't to keep the village safe from you. I'm doing it so if Sunagakure ever needs it, I can count on you to return." Those words were entirely true. Zenjou only wished to create an eternal contract utilizing a darker method. "For if the time ever arises-I'll quickly return them." An ebony peacock soared through his open window before landing upon the desk. A big breasted bird with a prideful beak. It's tail nearly covering the surface of Zenjou's workspace. It cawed twice before meeting Kisui's gaze. Almost obeying Zenjou mentally. "After our business is concluded, I want you to head home...To your real home and visit them. When you return your manor shall be prepared." Of course Zenjou would pay Kisui heavily for his service. A sign that Sunagakure would consider Kisui a noble shinobi. "Shall we begin?" "Yes, I'm ready." Looking towards the peacock, Kisui assumes this is going to be his Rinnegan's vessel. With a slow breath, the gazes of Kisui and the peacock meet, his eyes slowly beginning to fade from existence. Clinching at his fists, Kisui could feel the excruciating pain of his eyes beginning to fade from his sockets. Gritting his teeth, his fists are clenched tight enough where blood begins to drip from his hands, his nails digging into his palms. As he closes his eyes, the peacock explodes in a storm of feathers, the seal complete. As he opens his eyes, they were empty, devoid of anything. Slowly, the empty voids of his eye sockets become replaced with something else; A set of artificial eyes crafted from Kisui's celestial energy, a sort of defense mechanism that kicks in to protect his eyes. They were black, glossy. Filled with stars, his eyes were like looking into the universe. Though he couldn't see, he could hear his surroundings. He felt a different sensation; Not pain, not agony, but a sense of peace. The peafowl exploded in a barrage of feathers. Sending a beautiful rain of colors swirling around Zenjou's office. Zenjou smirked deviously towards Kisui. Those eyes shall become another weapon for Sunagakure. The idea spawned hundreds of potential military enhancements. However Zenjou made sure to regulate them carefully. Regardless of his status, Kisui-san is a trusted ally of Sunagakure. So I'll safeguard his eyes and return whenever he stands before Sunagakure as a guardian. Surprise overwhelmed Zenjou as he met Kisui's newly acquired gaze. It felt as if he fell deep into space. They matched the heavens which Zenjou stared into. Sending various shivers down Zenjou's body in chilled waves. But each vanished as they occurred. Soon he approached the door and signaled a few guards. "Kisui, is there anything I can provide to help assist this transition?" With a smile, he looks up around the room, a sense of calm rushing over him like every worry in the world he had just disappeared. His thoughts felt calm, his sanity returning to him. With a deep, slow breathe, he looks towards Zenjou with a smile. "There might be one thing you can do. These eyes don't work properly because they're mere prosthetics. My celestial genes can repair lost body parts, but they're don't know what functions they have, so they just create a base shell with nothing in them. All I really need is a minor bit of vision. Nothing too big, just something where I can see the people around me." Kisui never was much of one who wanted grand things. He'd accept them if they came his way, but they weren't anything he would look for. In an instant, his happy demeanor turned more serious. "There's also something I want to tell you. When I felt my sanity slipping, I wrote a series of journals, three of them, detailing the things I saw in my dreams. If you get the chance, find them. I buried them around the Land of Wind in places you might recognize, but no one else would. There were prophecies I had foresaw in my dreams, prophecies of dark and evil times. I wrote them all in those journals. There's also some other things in there, some minor things that could help improve the village's wellbeing. Scribbles of technology that came to me in some of my dreams, the few dreams where it didn't feel like I was in a nightmare. Regardless, knowing about the prophecies my journals have could protect the village from the things to come, if they do indeed come. If you find journals numbered one through three with a golden Eye of Horus on them, you've found them." As he keeps speaking, his physical features begin to change. His once sunken eyes begin to surface out more, the bags under his eyes slowly disappearing. His skin begins to regain its complexion, his hair gaining color once more, going from silver to black.